


Banner for Menirva's "Induction"

by Neffie (originalneffie)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalneffie/pseuds/Neffie





	Banner for Menirva's "Induction"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Induction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516906) by [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva). 




End file.
